


Warm and Relaxed

by 100kr



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr
Summary: Nick, restless from his nightmares, is offered a new sense of comfort.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Monroe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Warm and Relaxed

Monroe stretched as he made his way to his bed, ready to finally get some rest for the day. He peeled back the covers and exhaled, getting down underneath them. He rolled them back over himself, clicked off his lamp and exhaled. Peace. Silence. Relaxation.

Closing his eyes, Monroe let the darkness enclose around him, ready for it to take him to sleep. Just as he was about to drift to unconscious oasis, his sensitive hearing picked up a distressed noise. He didn't move, so he could listen closer to the sound.

This noise sounded like a grunt… then a growl… then… a whine. The sounds then became more grunts and growls and the sound of tossing and turning ensued. 

"Nick…" Monroe quickly hopped out of bed heading off to the room where he had Nick stay. He knocked on the door before opening it a few moments later. He saw Nick aggressively turn over onto his side, his arm nearly hitting the night stand. "Nick? Are you okay?" Monroe moved to the bed, his hands up ready to help.

Nick whimpered lightly, soon gasping and jolting awake. He had sat up with a quickness, panting. That's when he noticed Monroe's looming figure and he gasped again, shuffling backward up against the headboard.

"Woah, easy, Nick. It's just me." Monroe lowered his hands, looking at the other with concern. "Deep breaths, man."

Nick said nothing, taking one deep breath and he seemed to be significantly calmer than he was a few seconds ago. "...Sorry."

"It's alright. Are you okay though? You seemed to be tossing pretty violently…" The concern was in Monroe's voice now. Nick sighed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was silent and he glanced away. After a hush he finally spoke up, "I'm just… I don't know. I get nightmares more often than I'd like but… it's different now that Juliette isn't next to me. Her presence would always comfort me." 

Monroe quietly listened to the other. "I see." He fell silent. An idea ran through his head but he just wasn't sure if it was a good one. The room was dark but he could still see Nick just as well. He looked tense… and lost. He'd never seen Nick at such a vulnerable state before, even when he'd get hurt by some Wessen he'd act like he was totally fine around others. Monroe bit his lip, trying to prevent word garbage from slipping out. Nick obviously couldn't see Monroe's internal struggling and beside that he was still looking off at who knows what in this dark room.

"W...Well… Maybe… And I'm just throwing out a possible option here…" Monroe started but he paused, awkwardly looking around and nervously scratching the back of his head. Noticing the pause, Nick shifted his gaze over to the other, quietly watching him, not speaking a word. "Maybe I could…? Y'know… Perhaps if I were to lie here...with you… it could I guess? Give you a similar comfort…"

Watching Monroe struggle to get his words out made a small smile stretch Nick's lips. "Sure. I'd like that." He spoke softly. Hearing Nick's voice but particularly what he said, made Monroe perk up and look over at him in surprise. "Really?" He questioned. Nick nodded. He then scooted over to one side of the bed, fixing the blankets. 

Monroe stared, slightly wide-eyed but he managed to bring himself to get into the bed. Nick gave him another smile and laid down, pulling the covers up. Monroe slowly laid back as well and just stared up at the ceiling. Nick shifted around a bit, soon curling close to Monroe and letting out a light sigh. Monroe hesitantly glanced down to sneak a peak at the other, finding that his eyes were closed and he finally seemed relaxed.

Nick's breathing became lighter and more soothed as he was getting closer to sleep. He ended up inching closer to Monroe progressively. Each time Monroe would want to sneak another peak at him but he resisted. After a few moments however, there was now no more inches or centimeters in distance between them. Nick had the side of his face against Monroe's shoulder and his arm outstretched across his chest. In this position it was seconds until Nick was finally asleep. Once he was positive Nick was asleep, Monroe glanced down at him. Nick looked peaceful, soft, adorable…

Monroe smiled, gently petting Nick's hair and staring up at the ceiling again. He wanted to enjoy this closeness before inevitably falling asleep himself. Nick continued to sleep peacefully, not moving a single inch since. Monroe's eyes eventually became too heavy to keep open. He soon fell asleep, at the comfort of him and Nick's warmth. The two continued to sleep there, neither moving.


End file.
